kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Geiz Myokoin
|type = Anti-Hero |affiliation = TBA |homeworld = TBA |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2= |casts = Gaku Oshida }} https://twitter.com/ryo_kr91020/status/1026715191927431168 is a warrior from the year 2068 who transforms into https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geiz_Spelling.jpg, the secondary rider of Kamen Rider Zi-O. History A resistance fighter from the year 2068, he was sent back in the time to kill Sougo Tokiwa, to change his own time to stop Sougo's future reign as the Demon King. Forms Like Zi-O, Geiz transforms by inserting the Geiz Ridewatch into the right-hand side of the Ziku-Driver and rotating the Driver 360 degrees. He accesses forms based on previous Kamen Riders by inserting Ridewatches into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver.https://www.facebook.com/TheGeekCauldron/posts/940588419462442 accesses his main form using the Geiz Ridewatch. His visor reads . Geiz' primary weapon in his base forms is the Zikan Zaxe. - Armors= is Geiz' Kamen Rider Ghost-based form accessed by inserting the Ghost Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Ghost's Ore Damashii. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Eyecons. - Drive= '''Drive Armor' is Geiz' Kamen Rider Drive-based form accessed by inserting the Drive Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Shift Tires. - Wizard= '''Wizard Armor' http://i.4cdn.org/m/1531640411754.jpg is Geiz' Kamen Rider Wizard-based form accessed by inserting the Wizard Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Flame Wizard Ring. - Faiz= '''Faiz Armor' is Geiz' Kamen Rider Faiz-based form accessed by inserting the Faiz Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Faiz. Its visor spells out . - Genm= '''Genm Armor' is Geiz' Kamen Rider Genm-based form accessed with the Genm Ridewatch, invoking Kamen Rider Genm's Action Gamer Level 2/0. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Proto Rider Gashats. }} }} - Other= These Armors are normally used by Kamen Rider Zi-O. is Geiz' Kamen Rider Build-based form accessed using the Build Ridewatch, invoking Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form and wielding a weapon based on the Drill Crusher. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Empty Bottles. - Ex-Aid= '''Ex-Aid Armor' is Geiz' Kamen Rider Ex-Aid-based form accessed with the Ex-Aid Ridewatch, invoking Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Action Gamer Level 2 and wielding fist weapons based on the Gashacon Breaker. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Rider Gashats. }} }} Equipment Devices *Ziku-Driverhttps://twitter.com/specialform12/status/1017621932244643840?s=21 - Transformation device *Ride Watches - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Zikan Zaxehttp://i.4cdn.org/m/1531640286026.jpg - Personal weapon Vehicles *Ride Striker Behind the Scenes Portrayal Geiz Myoukouin is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Geiz, he is portrayed by an unknown suit actor. Etymology "Geiz" is a German word which means "stinginess" or "miserliness". His name's phonetic pronunciation in Japanese is a pun on "Gates", referring to "time gates" or "interdimensional gates". Notes *This Rider and his first two forms were revealed accidentally by a Chinese printing industry staff unintentionally during ''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing posters making.https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5790921663 *Contrasting with Zi-O's , Geiz' visors are all words written in the . **Geiz's boots have the hiragana for on the soles. *Geiz's base form color scheme is similar to Kamen Rider Kiva and Kamen Rider Accel. *Geiz's suit design is based on watches. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **''Kamen Rider Build: Be The One'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O References Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders